Non voglio morire
by Ida59
Summary: Solo un pensiero intenso, per tergere lacrime d'amore. E' il seguito di "Inconcepibili"


Non voglio morire

 **Titolo** : Non voglio morire

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 11/18 gennaio – 26 marzo 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : non rilevante (Severus/Lily)

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Solo un pensiero intenso, per tergere lacrime d'amore. E' il seguito di "Inconcepibili"

 **Parole/pagine** : 997/3.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Non voglio morire

Immobilizzato nel letto, Severus aveva ascoltato tutto.

La distaccata diagnosi senza speranza.

La disperazione della maga, le sue lacrime e le urla di ribellione alla fatale e inaccettabile condanna.

 _\- Da questo momento hai l'espresso divieto di continuare ad impiegare il tuo prezioso tempo solo a distillare quella costosissima pozione e ad assisterlo giorno e notte! – ribadì secco il Guaritore Responsabile, con l'intenzione di chiudere in modo definitivo l'accesa discussione che si stava trascinando da troppo tempo ed ottenere infine obbedienza all'ordine più volte inutilmente ripetuto. – Non è l'unico paziente del San Mungo, Elyn! – sbottò infine con malcelata ira._

 _\- Al diavolo, Ippocrate Smethwyck, ti ricordo che se non fosse per lui, però, - ribatté sempre più combattiva e furente la maga, la voce che si faceva via, via sempre più acuta e gli occhi chiari che sprigionavano strali dorati, - Voldemort sarebbe ancora vivo, più potente di prima. Mi sembra che Severus Piton si sia ampiamente meritato un trattamento di favore!_

 _\- Gli ingredienti della nuova Pozione Rimpolpasangue con effetti cicatrizzanti che hai distillato per lui sono molto costosi e l'ospedale non può farsi carico di quel costo esorbitante per un solo paziente! – contestò stizzito il mago, punto sul vivo. – Inoltre impieghi lunghe ore a distillarla e non hai più tempo neppure per seguire il lavoro di ricerca che tanto ti interessava!_

 _Il Guaritore si interruppe un attimo, poi continuò, una gelosia irosa che ribolliva nelle sue parole:_

 _\- Questa situazione deve finire, Elyn, subito! – concluse irato, fuori d'ogni controllo. – Anche perché non vedo alcun miglioramento. – aggiunse additando il mago che giaceva in apparenza incosciente nel letto._

 _\- Ci saranno, i miglioramenti. – replicò con sicurezza la ricercatrice. – Ci vuole tempo perché il nuovo distillato induca il suo sangue ad aumentare il fattore di coagulazione, senza provocare danni collaterali, – aggiunse in un soffio preoccupato guardando l'uomo immobile nel letto, - e permettere così di chiudere finalmente quella estesa ferita avvelenata! – concluse in un sospiro teso lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata di sottecchi._

 _\- Di tempo te ne ho concesso fin troppo! – proruppe il Guaritore Responsabile. – Quasi due mesi: ora basta!_

 _\- Se sospendo la pozione, Severus non avrà più alcuna possibilità di sopravvivenza! – gridò la giovane donna, la voce rotta dal pianto, poggiando la mano sul braccio del mago. – Ti prego, Ippocrate, concedimi ancora del tempo! – lo implorò aggrappandosi al camice verde acido._

 _Il Guaritore Responsabile spalancò gli occhi all'uso del nome di battesimo del paziente, poi scosse il capo, rigido e inflessibile, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi._

 _\- Così lo uccidi, Ippocrate! – replicò ancora Elyn, sempre più furente. – E' il mago che ha salvato il mondo magico… noi tutti!_

 _\- Un uomo che non pronuncerà mai più una sola parola in vita sua, con la gola in quelle condizioni, – sancì infine con delusa amarezza, del tutto sconfitto, - ma che è riuscito, non so come, a portarmi via la donna con la quale pensavo di dividere la vita!_

 _\- Ippocrate!_

 _Il mago scosse di nuovo il capo, lo sguardo rassegnato rivolto a terra:_

 _\- Tre giorni, Elyn, non una sola ora di più. – ed uscì sbattendo la porta alle spalle._

Severus aveva continuato a fingere lo stato di incoscienza e torpore che in prevalenza caratterizzava la sua stazionaria condizione medica, disteso in quel comodo letto immacolato nella stanza dalla tenue luminosità sempre uguale, dove il tempo trascorreva lento senza lasciare alcun doloroso rimpianto.

Così aveva ascoltato, sempre più incredulo e stupito, anche le parole d'amore di Elyn; le aveva sussurrate piano tra le lacrime, così vicino al suo viso che aveva potuto cogliere il profumo fresco della donna e la brezza leggera e tiepida dell'alito che gli carezzava la pelle.

Parole d'amore per un Mangiamorte, per un assassino, per un uomo così tormentato dai rimorsi da desiderare ormai solo l'oblio della morte.

Le parole di Elyn affermavano oltre ogni dubbio che sapeva tutto del mago: chi era, chi era stato e quali erano le sue orribili colpe. Le sue cocenti lacrime, però, raccontavano anche la sua profonda conoscenza del pentimento di quello stesso mago che un tempo aveva ucciso, narravano la tremenda sofferenza del rimorso che per lunghi anni l'aveva tormentato; e il dolore di Elyn, intenso e palpabile, dichiarava in modo inequivocabile il suo amore per l'uomo che aveva volontariamente rinunciato a vivere per espiare fino in fondo le proprie colpe.

Ed a quell'uomo che non sapeva perdonarsi il passato, Elyn elargiva il suo incondizionato perdono.

Severus era rimasto immobile, quasi senza respirare… e aveva sentito la vita entrargli dentro, in ogni fibra del corpo, a incrinare la gabbia di gelo in cui aveva rinchiuso per tanti lunghi anni il suo cuore.

Poi, una lacrima era volata via leggera dalla gota di Elyn: si era adagiata piano sul suo volto segnato, bruciante d'amore e di disperazione, ed era scivolata lungo il collo fino ad insinuarsi nella ferita.

Di colpo, il dolore di Elyn era dilagato nelle sue vene, al posto del sangue avvelenato che, dopo settimane, ancora continuava ad uscire dalla estesa lacerazione uccidendolo lentamente. Ed insieme al dolore, l'amore di Elyn era entrato in lui, balsamo miracoloso, a sciogliere il ghiaccio, a scaldarlo, a riportare in vita il suo cuore.

 _E lui stesso._

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per interrompere quelle lacrime disperate e lenire la sofferenza di quella donna che, incredibilmente, sapeva tutto di lui e… _lo amava!_

Avrebbe voluto tergerle delicatamente le lacrime carezzandole piano il bel viso.

Ma non aveva la forza di muovere neppure le dita.

Avrebbe voluto dirle… ma la voce non usciva dalla gola, bloccata dalla barriera del sangue.

Eppure…

Severus spalancò gli occhi.

Le iridi nocciola di Elyn si riflessero nel nero profondo e scintillante delle sue.

Il mago eliminò ogni barriera protettiva dalla propria mente e spinse in alto quel pensiero importante, essenziale, quel pensiero che Elyn doveva assolutamente conoscere.

 _Non voglio morire._

 _Non ora che mi hai insegnato a sorridere._

Severus rimase immobile a fissarla e pensò con tutta la determinazione che possedeva.

Ed Elyn sorrise, sorrise, sorrise.

 _Con amore._

4


End file.
